Just You And I
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With the chaos going on and Amanda getting injured, Finn decides to take her anywhere she wants to go and the two to spend uninterrupted time together. But will they get to? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**January 27th 2016… **_

"_I honestly think you need to re-evaluate how you treat people, Yukie." Hunter explained as he had to talk to Tohru about the escalating violence._

"_I treat people fine. But those two, not anymore. It says so in the damn script, since they knew about Amanda kicking my ass out of her life." Tohru explained, before tossing the script towards him._

"_She's trying to keep things from blowing up completely! Seth behaving that way is making her react like Randy's been abusing her again!" Hunter responded angrily._

"_So what, she'll be alright as long she has Balor next her. It's not like I give a full damn about her! That so called star of wrestling needs to throw in the goddamn towel, and grow the fuck up for once!" Tohru retorted angrily, after slamming her hands on the desk._

"_It damages someone just like your father hitting you did!" Hunter yelled._

_The yelling made Seth jump and he turned, seeing anger in Amanda's eyes as Finn held onto her._

"_Easy, just breathe, Darlin'." Finn responded gently, rubbing his right hand up and down her back._

"_You let me in this damn job ever since you've found me in that gym, and now you want to protect her? You should be protecting other as well. Guess what, what you said about my father hitting me. I put him the damn hospital and he never woke up!" Tohru retorted. "Are you happy now?! You now know more about me. Look, instead of suspending me… how about you put me and Mandy in a singles match tonight? And after, I'll leave her alone for good."_

_It was at Full Sail University that the match was underway as NXT was on the air… and every move Tohru used, Amanda had a response for._

_But then the weapons came into play 25 minutes into the match and Amanda protected her head from a steel chair shot… and fell as it hit her right arm and blood poured from it._

_Amanda managed to roll the other woman up and the bell rang, Amanda standing up and Finn and Dr. Amann checking on her._

"_Yes! I won that bet!" Chihiro exclaimed, as Hiroki looked at Amanda who was guarding her arm._

"_Wait a minute…" Hiroki whispered, before running towards the ring and pulling the ravenette away from them. "Damn it, what have you done?! She can't move her arm!" He cried._

_Amanda was in tears… and Tohru walked away._

_In the backstage area, Tohru was furious._

"_That damn bitch cheated!" Tohru screamed. "I wanted to rip her damn throat out and scratch her eyeballs out!"_

"_You asked for a street fight, you got one!" Bayley replied._

"_Yeah, and this time…" Tohru started to say, before pulling out a switchable knife. "I'll make it personal-"_

_Bayley took the knife and broke it._

"_I've had enough! You said you'd leave Mandy alone, you honor that!" Bayley yelled, Tohru storming off._

"_Honor that my fucking-" Tohru started to say, before kicking open the trainer's room. "This isn't over, bitch! You hear me?! I'll kill and that little coward you're screwing every night!" She shouted while using the fire extinguisher to blind the people in it and running out of the trainer's room, laughing like a crazy person. _

_Amanda let her tears fall as she guarded her wounded arm, Finn holding her._

_"What more could she want? Hasn't she done enough damage?" Amanda responded quietly as Finn lightly stroking her shoulder length hair._

_"Is there something you've did in her life that she didn't want? She might be looking for forgiveness instead of a fight. Or maybe it's not her anymore." Finn repiled._

_"I was more than a friend, I treated her like a sister. But that Yukie is gone." Amanda responded as she cried in Finn's arms._

_"What are you going to do now?" Finn asked as he and Amanda were unaware of the woman standing underneath the doorstep._

_"I don't know… right now, I just want to make sure my arm's not broken." Amanda responded quietly._

_Stepping back, Cali Rose was startled at hearing that as she watched Finn leave with Amanda in his arms._

_"Bye bye, bitch." The ravenette nearby responded with a smirk on her face, before Cali looked at her._

_"What the…" Cali started to say, before pulling up a wanted picture on her phone and seeing an exact match to Tohru's. "Fuck, that's her!" She exclaimed, before she heard her run off and knock Finn and Amanda down to the floor as she did._

_"See you in hell, losers!" Tohru responded, as she ran with Cali on her tail._

_Amanda was held still by Finn… and her stitches ripped open on her arm…_

**Present time…**

The ambulance bay was hectic as Nathan and David opened its doors, Historia going wide eyed with horror at seeing the blood.

"Looks like someone tried to kill themselves." Historia responded.

"Completely wrong assumption. Injured during a match, stitches were ripped open in the backstage area!" David explained as a barely alert Amanda looked to Finn, who held her left hand.

"Okay, okay, just let me get Yukie to join us and we'll get started." Historia responded before running towards the front desk.

"Tohru…" Amanda mumbled once she was in a trauma room, Finn lightly brushing her hair back.

"That wasn't Yukie? Then who was it, Love?" Finn asked.

"Okay, I'm here. Let's go." Yukie's voice was heard as Amanda was trying to turn her head to find her.

Yukie examined her and reset her arm, Amanda too weak from blood loss to scream as Yukie managed to stop the bleeding and stitch her up.

"She's probably going to be here for a few days. She needs a blood transfusion. Don't worry… I know what type she is, sir." Yukie responded as she was looking back at Amanda before Finn.

"Same type as me. A negative." Finn responded.

"Nathan-" Yukie replied, Nathan grabbing a transfusion kit and Finn too focused on Amanda to feel the needle going into his arm.

Amanda looked to Finn, her left hand in his right one.

"Everything's going to be okay. I'm here for you, Darlin'." Finn responded, before kissing her forehead.

Amanda was out from the pain after the transfusion, her right arm in a cast.

And Finn looked to Yukie.

"She mentioned someone named Tohru…" Finn explained, Yukie going wide eyed.

"Now, I know who took my NXT contract. I was supposed to become an NXT wrestler last year, but without it, Hunter couldn't let me sign it. I'm guessing my cousin was the one who took it, by breaking into my apartment." Yukie explained.

"There was a detective chasing her." Finn responded.

"Good. I hope Tohru goes away for life." Yukie replied.

And she lightly rubbed Amanda's right shoulder as in her sleepy state, Amanda was singing _Woke Up This Morning _by Alabama 3.

"Looks like the medicine kicked in, she'll wake up once she's full relaxed to even move around. If you need me, just press that button for assistance and I'll be here to help." Yukie explained after putting Amanda's chart at the end of the bed.

She left and Finn lightly brushed Amanda's hair back.

And he closed his own eyes, knowing it would be a long night.


End file.
